Rey
Category:Members R e y ™ Rey is a heterosexual faggot, hailing from the other side of Nintendo, Nintendo Planet. He first joined Nintendo Rocket on a fake account known as the GreatMightyPoo, named after the boss from Conker: Bad Fur Day. to try and have fun trolling a member or two. So technically, he was an illegal imigrant on Nintendo Rocket. After awhile, Rey forgot about that account and registered as Rey after a request from Sylux. Eventually, Rey became an active member on Nintendo Rocket.. shocking.. 11th Level of Hell Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Memes Rey Supports * What Kind of Fail is This? * OF COURSE! * YESH! YESH! * Awesome Smiley * WHAT AM I FIGHTING FFAAWWRRUUGGHH!! Fan Of... These are some of the seriesssesses Rey is a fan of. * MegaMan Classic/X/Zero. * Klonoa. * Strider. * Contra. * Castlevania. * Metal Gear Solid. * Legacy of Kain. * Devil May Cry. * Oddworld. * Fable. * Disgaea. * Mortal Kombat. * Street Fighter. * Darkstalkers. * Fatal Fury. * King of Fighters. * Samurai Shodown. * Guilty Gear. * Tekken. * Soul Calibur. * Capcom vs... Relationship with Members Sylux Kuja Starforce Retsu White Lightning Morendo KonamiYoto Sonic (member) Polli Resurgence Shambuu Too lazy to add stuff.. Reviews *[http://nintendorocket.b1.jcink.com/index.php?showtopic=3808 The World Ends With You - DS] *[http://nintendorocket.b1.jcink.com/index.php?showtopic=3068 Contra 4 - DS] *[http://nintendorocket.b1.jcink.com/index.php?showtopic=3120 Strider 2 - Playstation] *[http://nintendorocket.b1.jcink.com/index.php?showtopic=3300 Castlevania: Dracula X Chronicles - PSP] *[http://nintendorocket.b1.jcink.com/index.php?showtopic=3874 MegaMan 9 - VC, PSN, XBL] *[http://nintendorocket.b1.jcink.com/index.php?showtopic=3386 MegaMan X - Retrospective] *[http://nintendorocket.b1.jcink.com/index.php?showtopic=3663 MegaMan Zero - Retrospective] Trivia * Rey is a MegaMan and Capcom fanboy. * Rey would sleep with a 9,001 year old lady with AIDs if that's what it takes to make a new Strider or a new Marvel vs Capcom game. * Rey's favourite genre is fighting games. Rey also loves Platformers and Beat 'Em Ups aswell. * Rey thinks Tiers are for Queers. * Rey doesn't Brawl.. he kicks ass straight away. * Rey loves playing competitive pokemon battles. * Rey's favourite Pokemon is Jirachi. * Every Poketeam Rey had since R/S/E had Jirachi. * Rey likes to always refer to Jirachi as Shinto and Jesus. * Rey hates Celebi. He refers to it as Satan. * Rey despises Halo, Naruto and GTA. * Rey HATES IT when a TV show pulls a meme. * Rey is not the biggest fan of RPGs. Or a fan if that matters. * Rey is a huge fan of Horror and Kaiju movies (Monster movies). * Rey is stupid but he's aware that he's stupid so technically, he's not stupid. Members on Rey *White Lightning thinks Rey is sexily awesome. *Resurgence thinks Rey is a freak on a leash, but in a good & funny way.